


liked

by Embers



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: Junhong likes a new local beauty vlogger in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Yaya!! <33

Junhong wakes to the sound of the shower running and muffled singing filtering through the steam and under the door to his room. He stretches out on his back, the sheets sticking to his skin in the humidity.

When the water stops he sits up, leaning back against the headboard and waits. He hears the patter of feet against tile and then carpet before he sees his boyfriend launch himself onto the bed with a yell.

“Junhongie!”

He catches the figure with a stifled groan, pain forgotten when he leans down for a kiss.

“It’s no fun when you’re awake,” Daehyun says, cuddling into his side, his bronzed skin warm.

“It’s less likely to bruise my ribs.”

Daehyun’s nose tickles his neck and while the excess heat is getting uncomfortable he won’t move away. Daehyun is bare and still wet from his shower, water dripping from his hair onto the sheets and Junhong’s shoulder; and he adores him.

“What was the first video of mine you watched?”

Daehyun asks this casually, peering up at Junhong with fresh eyes.

“Haven’t I told you this story before? Hasn’t Yongguk?”

 “Yes,” Daehyun says, palm splaying across his stomach, “But I like hearing it.”

 

*             *             *

 

Himchan had been going on about some cute YouTube star from their university who called himself Daeni for days and Junhong was about 90% sure he was trying to put papers through to adopt him. When he’d asked about him and Himchan’s response had been a smug grin and a mention that Junhong should _definitely_ check him out, well, what else could he do?

He’d discovered Daeni was very much his type and that at least one of his videos featured a clip of him in the shower.

Of course this was the moment that Yongguk had walked in.

“Hey-”

Junhong had jumped and paused the video, but Yongguk was already looking at the image frozen on the screen, Daeni’s pink hair wet and dark from the water like his lips, teeth sinking into their plushness.

Junhong should have explained, but he chose not to. That would have only seemed more suspicious.

“Is that porn?”

“No!” Junhong said, actually mildly scandalized, “It’s 9am!”

Yongguk squinted, “Irrelevant. So what is it?”

“Nothing just. A night time…self-care routine.”

“Night time self-care routine?”

Junhong nodded.

“Mhm. That’s what I call it, too.”

Junhong restarted the video, letting Yongguk hear Daeni’s chipper voice talk about pores and the scene changed to a view of the vlogger at his bathroom sink, clothed. “It’s just a beauty-focused youtuber Himchan-hyung likes, okay? He has. Cool hair.”

It was pretty cool hair, Junhong rationalized, in lovely shades of pink and purple and blue that somehow didn’t clash.

Yongguk had known better, though.

“Sure, Junhongie. Just don’t be late for your shift okay?”

 

*             *             *

 

Junhong grinned at his phone; Daeni’s latest video featured him on a shopping trip at the store, jumping every time an employee or shopper caught him talking to the camera. It was adorable.

“Beautiful…”

 “Sorry?”

He’d dropped his phone on the counter he’d been leaning against, snapping back to his surroundings, and realized a customer was standing in front of him.

He was even more beautiful in person and maybe Junhong shouldn’t have been so surprised. Himchan had mentioned he was a classmate. Still, he found himself somewhat speechless and he’d never been good at appearing smooth, least of all in front of his crushes.

“It’s! Beautiful. The day. It’s a beautiful day. Hi.”

“Hi,” Daeni had grinned slowly, eyes amused as he glanced at the video of himself still playing on Junhong’s phone. Junhong mentally kicked himself. He hadn’t been able to decide if it was the luckiest or unluckiest thing to happen to him.

“What can I get you?” he asked after he’d paused the damn thing and tossed it aside.

He’d busied himself with explaining the day’s specials, memorized and easily rolling off his tongue. Daeni was very distracting though, his colourful hair backlit and his sun-kissed skin dewy under the soft lamps Yongguk had put in the café.

Daeni stated a simple order of coffee, eyeing the display case before also asking for one of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

“I’ll bring them to your seat,” Junhong said, writing in the name Daeni had given, his real name, Junhong had thought giddily.

_Daehyun_

Daehyun had thanked him and walked away to a seat by a window and Junhong stared for a few seconds longer before Jongup elbowed him in the gut and shoved the coffee and plate into his hands.

“Just go over and ask him out like I know you want to, he can’t possibly think you’re any _creepier_.”

Jongup was right, Junhong had decided.

 “I really like your videos. The ones online.”

A few heads turn their way at this and Daehyun laughs shyly.

“The youtube videos, I mean! All clean, folks,” Junhong corrects to their little audience, “I’m sorry, I made you seem like a porn star again. Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

 “Again?”

Jongup was wrong.

Still, it was going better than usual for Junhong, considering the conversation was still active.

“It’s a funny story, I guess. I could tell it to you. Maybe on a date or something?”

Daehyun had taken a bite of his cookie and stared Junhong down.

“With you?”

Junhong winced, hopeful, “Yes?”

 

*             *             *

 

Daehyun snickers into his chest.

“You were so cute and terrible at flirting.”

Junhong flips them around, slipping between Daehyun’s legs and nosing at his neck.  

“I’ll have you know I’m still very cute. And terrible at flirting.”

“Yep,” Daehyun agrees, already arching up against him, “But promise me you’ll never stop.”

“Never,” he runs a hand down Daehyun’s hip and wiggles his brows, “Now what do you say we bring out that inner porn star?”


End file.
